Let's Start Over
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: After being kicked out by Ollie, Roy goes to the only person he can hope will understand his addiction. No intended Roy/Dick Slash. Rated T for mentioning of drugs. One-shot.


**Hi everyone!**

**I know, I know, I need to stop posting other stories when I already have chapter stories out. I'm sorry! It's just I was going through my documents and I found this one and I wanted to show Roy a little love! 3  
**

**Anyway, hope you all like this one. Reviews will be loved and snuggled :D  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

"Get out of my house!" Oliver yelled, throwing Roy's bag out into the dark and rainy streets.

"Fine I don't give a shit anyways!" Roy screamed back, storming through the door and picking up his bag from the streets.

"You need help Roy! You may not think it, but you do!" Oliver growled before slamming the door.

Roy heard the faint click as he locked it. The rain poured down on his head as he watched Oliver's dark silhouette walk away from the window of his mansion.

Roy glared and pulled his brown hood over his head as water seeped through his jeans and shoes. He then slung his bag over his shoulder and started down the driveway.

_Why is Ollie such an asshole?_ Roy thought angrily as he trudged through the pouring rain. _Why does he always freak out? He acted like I murdered someone. I'm only doing a little heroin, that's nothing to scream about. I can stop whenever I want. I just… choose not to._

He looked up at the night sky. It was covered with dark rain clouds that showed no sign of breaking. He pulled his bag closer to him and walked into the streets of Star City.

The lights from night clubs were brightly lit in neon colors. The puddles on the ground reflected the colors, but the constant rain blended them into one big circle. The sidekick then pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He then closed it and ran through the busy streets, his bag bouncing on his shoulder as the rain continued.

* * *

It was about 3 A.M. when the archer reached his destination. The rain had soaked through his jacket, his shirt, everything. He walked up the large driveway of the unwelcoming building. He hoped they would still be up.

His feet pounded and sloshed in his water-filled shoes. It was an uncomfortable feeling; a hollow feeling. His eyes glanced up from his downward look. Slowly, he walked up the stairs of that led to the large doorway.

Roy reached his hand up to knock on the down. He paused, listening to everything. The pouring rain, his quick breathing that was starting to catch every once and a while. The ginger then looked down at the doorbell and put his hand down.

He pressed the small marble button in.

Dick was sitting on the couch of the Wayne Mansion. He had pencil propped on his upper lip, balancing it. On his lap was a thick text book titled "Advanced Science", which was opened with a notebook inside. However, he didn't seem at all focused as he moved his head slightly back and forth, keeping the pencil on his face, even as he brought his chin down farther.

Just then, a loud and annoying bell rang throughout the house.

The raven-haired boy looked over, the pencil falling off where it was balanced. He then jumped up and jogged over to the fancy doorway.

As he passed into the small hallway and put his hand on the doorknob, he turned and shouted, "I got it Alfred!" He then turned back twisted the door knob, pulling it open.

In front of him was a hooded figure. It was a young man. He had red hair and off blue eyes. A soaked brown jacket and a small backpack was slung over his shoulders.

Dick recognized him right away.

"Master Dick! Who is at the door?!" both boys could hear the butler call.  
Dick looked at the boy for a moment longer before turning back to the open door, "Just a friend, Alfred!" He yelled back before stepping onto the small overhang and closing the door. He then turned back to the visitor with a deep frown.

"Roy…" the raven-haired boy started. He took a small step forward before pausing.

He stared right into the archer's eyes and saw all these emotions he didn't even think Roy had. Why was he so upset? And why was he at his door at 3 A.M.?

"Dick," Roy started instead, his voice cracking slightly. He felt tears coming to his eyes and he silently cursed himself out.

"I need help." He finished after a moment of silence.

Dick nodded slowly and thoughtfully at him for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, he snapped back into reality.

"Let's talk inside." He said quietly. He then opened the wooden door and led the older boy into the mansion.

As the two entered the living room, Roy now with his jacket and bag hanging on the coat rack, Alfred walked in from the other end. He looked slightly surprised at this, but disappeared seconds later back into the hallway.

Dick led the hero to the couch were he moved his school books and started putting them away to a bookshelf. It was Christmas break, but Dick figured he could always use more studying. As he was putting his learning materials away, he glanced back at Roy, who was standing awkwardly by the side of the couch. Dick looked back down as he picked up the last of his books.

"You can sit down if you want." He offered standing up from the bent position he was in as he walked over to the bookshelf once again.

The ginger glanced at the couch and sat down on the plush brown cushion.

Moments later Alfred walked back in. He stopped next to Roy and handed him a milk white towel.

The archer lifted his head slightly and cautiously took the towel, which got Dick even more worried because of the way he was acting. He then nodded his thanks and started drying off more.

"Master Dick," the butler started in his usual polite voice.

Dick sat down on the couch next to his older friend. He then looked up at the elderly man before he continued.

"Should I alert Bruce about our visitor?" Alfred questioned.

The raven-haired boy shook his head. That was the last thing he wanted to Alfred to do. Well, that and pull a gun on him, but he doubted that would ever happen.

"I can handle this Al, thanks." He answered instead, smiling his thanks to the butler.

"Then I will be off to bed." Alfred smiled, walking silently out of the room, leaving the two sidekicks alone.

Once the butler was gone, the two sat in silence.

"Dick I….." The older boy started, but soon trailed off, looking at his feet. How was he going to explain this? Not only would Dick get mad at him, it was way embarrassing.

"Dude, what happened?" The raven-haired teen asked, staring at the archer with confused and worried eyes.

"Something happened. I… I did something. I mean, I am doing something." He tried to put the right words to it. This was a lot harder to actually do than he thought it would be.

There was another pause, where Dick tried to figure out what he meant, and Roy was just trying to put it to words in his mind. But all the starts he thought of always ended on one point.

Why did he do it?

"Remember how I told you that since Ollie's been with Black Canary…. we don't really see each other much?"

Dick paused and nodded slowly. He scooted to the corner of the couch and then leaned in so he was looking at the teen without bothering his neck.

"Well… I don't know man. I guess I felt… left out?" The ginger asked him, as if the boy could give him the answer. He shook his head. He didn't get how he was supposed to explain this.

"Did you guys fight about Black Canary?" The raven-haired boy questioned, confused, "Dude you know that Ollie isn't going to give her up."

"No, no. It wasn't about her." The older boy dismissed the offered idea.

He hung his head and ran his hands through his hair. Even when he did that, it still stuck up. There was another silence in the room. This was becoming a habit in this conversation.

"Roy, if you want me to help, you need to tell me what happened." Dick said in a not cold voice, but an almost stern one. His blue eyes watched the teen. That's when he caught a small water drop fall from his face.

Was he crying?

"I'm doing drugs, Dick…..Ollie kicked me out because I'm doing drugs…" Roy whispered in a small voice, something he never used. He then put his hands to his eyes as he hid his face from the younger boy.

Dick was stunned. Did he hear him right? Did he just say he was doing drugs? No, he couldn't be. Right? He didn't know what to do. Should he be mad? Doing drugs was one of the stupidest things Roy could do. But the teen in front of him was so…vulnerable. So sad.

How could he yell at him?

The raven-haired boy was about to speak, but the archer beat him too it.

"I'm so pathetic… I-I felt left out, so w-what do I do? I do heroine…" Roy whispered as if he himself was in shock about this. His voice was shaky and it cut as he took in sharp breathes.

"I had everything," The ginger then looked up at the boy. His eyes were red. He had tears running down his face. And for some reason, they didn't look out of place.

"I had a perfect home, a perfect guardian. Sure, he never gave him respect for what I did. I now I know!" He cried out the last part. His gaze then dropped and he turned around on the couch so he was facing Dick, although his eyes remained on his hands.

The raven-haired boy noticed the small cuts he had on them. He felt sick.

"I never wanted to start. I knew it was stupid. But I thought that…" Roy paused, swallowing hard as a small sound was heard from it. "That maybe if I did something like that…." He stopped again and put both hands to his head. His fingers rested in his light orange hair as his palms pressed against his eyes.

"I don't know." He hoarsely muttered.

Once he stopped talking, there was silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft sobs from Roy and the quiet ticking from the grandfather clock. The pattering of the rain outside was now a steady background noise. The silence actually went on for so long; the archer looked up at the boy, so see if he was even there.

He was, of course. Dick was sitting crossed legged on the brown sofa. Both his eyes were closed and his hands were both gripping his ankles. The boy's back was straight up. It almost looked like he was meditating.

"You hate me, don't you?" The ginger muttered quietly his gaze now dropping from the boy. There was another long silence in where both boys sat thinking to themselves.

"No, I don't." Dick broke his silence, sighing.

Roy looked up to see him looking right at him. His blue eyes were something that he hadn't expected to see. Understanding?

Was Dick actually understanding what he was doing?

"I get it, ok? I get why you did it. I get why you're _still_ doing it." The boy started. "I _know_ what it's like to feel ignored. To feel pretty much miserable. Trust me, I get it. But Roy, dude, you can't just give up. Because doing drugs? It might seem good now and something you don't want to give up, but dude it's all going to catch up to you." Dick tried to reason. His voice was gentle and calm, almost like he agreed with Roy.

Almost like he like cared.

Roy caught this and paused looking down at his hands. He took in a long breath; there was a small sound of him sniffling. He had stopped crying.

"I know. And I want to get it better." The archer promised, going back to looking at his hands. His off blue eyes were still stained red, and the raven-haired boy started to think that wasn't from crying.

There was another silence. But this one was different. It wasn't the deadly silence that was before. It was just, silence. Almost like the two weren't thinking, just sitting with each other's company.

They both just listened to the rain and the light wind that was now pushing against the house.

"Do you have a place to stay?" The blue-eyed boy broke the silence once again. He wasn't looking at him anymore. The boy was looking down at the sofa.

Roy glanced up and shook his head before looking back down also.

"No." He answered back shortly.

"Would you want to stay here? Until you get back on your feet?"

This question caught him off guard. The archer looked up with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? Bruce won't allow tha-"

"He will. Bruce may seem dark, but he won't kick you out. Please Roy." Dick pleaded quietly. His eyes were still trained on the ground.

That's when Roy realized it. Dick wasn't doing this because he felt bad. He was doing this because he cared. He actually cared and was willing to do anything to help.

Even fight with Bruce to allow him to stay.

A small smile appeared on Roy's face. Someone was willing to help. He wasn't just going to throw him out and get frustrated.

"Ok." was all he said.

Dick looked up at the teen and smiled slightly too. The raven-haired boy held the glance for a moment longer before standing up.

"C'mon, I'll grab some sheets for the guest room." He invited warmly. His voice was bright, hopeful.

The older boy nodded and stood up too. As Dick went to turn around, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Dick?" He asked in his regular voice.

The raven-haired boy looked back at him before turning around. He had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah?"

Roy smiled and pulled the boy into a hug. This action surprised the blue-eyed boy. It took a moment for him to realize how grateful the teen was.

"Thanks." He heard the archer say quietly from behind him.

Dick smiled now. It was a real smile, not force. He then embraced the ginger back.

"Let's start over." He replied in a simple voice.


End file.
